tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ol' Wheezy Wobbles
Ol' Wheezy Wobbles is the second episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Thomas is on Misty Island helping to load Jobi logs. He sees that the Logging Locos are sad because Ol' Wheezy has stopped working. Thomas wants to help and is sure that he can fix Ol' Wheezy. Thomas' driver takes a look at Ol' Wheezy who wobbles and blows out smoke, but then stops. The Logging Locos are still very upset, but Thomas knows who can help and heads off to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart are busy as Thomas arrives. Thomas explains the situation and Dart agrees to help. Dart wants Den to go with him to Misty Island, but Thomas insists that Dart will be fine on his own. Dart repeats that he wants Den to go with him, but Thomas has already puffed away. Back on Misty Island, Thomas and Dart arrive at the Logging Station. Dart and the Logging Locos introduce themselves to each other and Dart's driver attempts to mend the logging crane. Again Ol' Wheezy wobbles and blows out thick black smoke and then stops. Dart admits that he cannot fix Ol' Wheezy and rumbles back to Sodor with Thomas. At the Dieselworks, Thomas asks Den to come to Misty Island. Den is hesitant and wants to take Dart with him, but Thomas tells him he will be fine on his own. Thomas is not listening and puffs away with Den following. At the Logging Station, Thomas takes Den to the lifeless Ol' Wheezy. Den's driver tries to fix Ol' Wheezy and, like Dart and Thomas' drivers, fails. Just like before, Ol' Wheezy rumbles and rocks and bellows black smoke, but does not start. Den races away, leaving the Logging Locos still feeling depressed. Thomas really wants to help, so he offers to take another look at Ol' Wheezy. Thomas' driver fiddles with Ol' Wheezy who is now in an even worse state. Ol' Wheezy shudders violently, sending bits of wood, metal, and blobs of oil everywhere. Thick black smoke covers the Logging Station. Thomas realises that he has only made things worse and wishes that Percy was with him to help. He then realises that Den needed Dart's help to fix Ol' Wheezy as two boilers are always better than one. Thomas races back to the Dieselworks where he apologises for not listening to Den and Dart before and asks them to return to Misty Island together. Once there, their engineers go to fix Ol' Wheezy and the crane roars to life with a rattle. Ol' Wheezy is soon hurling logs into the Logging Pond and all over the Logging Station. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are delighted. They all laugh and Ol' Wheezy throws an extra-special log. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Maron * Sodor Dieselworks * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Station * The Logging Pond Trivia * William Hope takes over the role of Bert in this episode. Goofs * In the first scene of Thomas approaching the Logging Locos, Thomas is not pulling a flatbed, but he is in the next scene. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Sixteenth Series * Go Go Thomas! (DVD) DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) US * Go Go Thomas! CHN * Race to the Rescue GER * Honking and Tooting MYS * Thomas Toots the Crows (Malaysian DVD) THA * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Thai DVD) Gallery File:Ol'WheezyWobblestitlecard.png|Title card File:Ol'WheezyWobblesJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Ol'WheezyWobblesNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Ol'WheezyWobblesFrenchTitleCard.png|French title card File:Ol'WheezyWobbles1.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles2.png|Stanley, Gordon, and Emily File:Ol'WheezyWobbles3.png|Henry and Charlie at Maron File:Ol'WheezyWobbles4.png|Thomas and Percy File:Ol'WheezyWobbles5.png|Toby and Belle File:Ol'WheezyWobbles6.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles7.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles8.png|The Logging Locos File:Ol'WheezyWobbles9.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles10.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles11.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles12.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles13.png|Ferdinand File:Ol'WheezyWobbles14.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles15.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles16.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles17.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles18.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles19.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles20.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles21.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles22.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles23.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles24.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles25.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles26.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles27.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles28.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles29.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles30.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles31.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles32.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles33.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles34.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles35.png|Bash and Dash File:Ol'WheezyWobbles36.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles37.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles38.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles40.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles41.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles42.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles43.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles44.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles45.png|'Arry and Bert Ol'WheezyWobbles46.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles47.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles48.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles49.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles50.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles51.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles52.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles53.png Ol'WheezyWobbles54.png Ol'WheezyWobbles55.png|Thomas' driver Ol'WheezyWobbles56.png Ol'WheezyWobbles57.png Ol'WheezyWobbles58.png Ol'WheezyWobbles59.png Ol'WheezyWobbles60.png Ol'WheezyWobbles61.png Ol'WheezyWobbles62.png Ol'WheezyWobbles63.png Ol'WheezyWobbles64.png Ol'WheezyWobbles65.png Ol'WheezyWobbles66.png Ol'WheezyWobbles67.png Ol'WheezyWobbles68.png Ol'WheezyWobbles69.png Ol'WheezyWobbles70.png Ol'WheezyWobbles71.png Ol'WheezyWobbles72.png Ol'WheezyWobbles73.png Ol'WheezyWobbles74.png Ol'WheezyWobbles75.png Ol'WheezyWobbles76.png Ol'WheezyWobbles77.png Ol'WheezyWobbles78.png Ol'WheezyWobbles79.png Ol'WheezyWobbles80.png Ol'WheezyWobbles81.png Ol'WheezyWobbles82.png Ol'WheezyWobbles83.png Ol'WheezyWobbles84.png Ol'WheezyWobbles85.png Ol'WheezyWobbles86.png Ol'WheezyWobbles87.png Ol'WheezyWobbles88.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)1.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)2.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)3.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)4.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)5.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)6.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles(magazinestory)7.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes Episode File:Ol' Wheezy Wobbles - British Narration|UK Narration File:Ol' Wheezy Wobbles - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes